


Daisugavolleyballweek

by RiChanasaurasRex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Beaches, Blood, Engagement, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idols, International, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Meteor, Minor Character Death, One Word Prompts, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pretty Setter Squad, Scary Movies, Soulmates, Violence, all of them have happy endings i swear, daisugavolleyballweek, idol group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Daisuga volleyball week!





	1. Day 1 - Halloween

Day 1 - Halloween

“Hey kids! Not so fast alright, make sure we can still see you wherever go! And don’t knock on any houses whilst we’re not there!”

“Ok Suga!” They were still running off, just in sight of Suga as he said, his hand joined with the man’s walking next to him.

“Remind me why we adopted so many kids?”

“Because you can’t bear to see people in the same situation that we were in.” Suga muttered, Daichi smiling as he nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yuu, Asahi, Shouyou, Tobio, Ryuu, Kei and Tadashi were a handful but they were amazing bubbles of energy that, even though Daichi and Suga would complain, they loved having in their house. Daichi and Suga had been in the same orphanage as them, all from situations that they knew were not a good place for any child. “I like those kids.”

“Me too Daichi.”

“I never thought we’d get seven though.”

“We live in an eight bed house, it makes sense.” Once they’d found each other, dated and married, Daichi and Suga knew that they wanted everything they didn’t have as kids. They wanted a family to love and look after, they wanted a huge house with too many rooms to count and more than enough space for anyone who was there – luckily they had the jobs to provide for it.

“It’s the first Halloween with all of them.”

“Tobio and Shouyou are settling in well, I’m glad. Not too sure about Kei though, he’s still only really talking to Tadashi.” Suga was smiling, his head on Daichi’s shoulder as they walked, seeing the little vampires and werewolves and crows running around ahead of them, the sweets in their bags bouncing as they ran. “They’re all going to be so sick.”

“They’ll be fine. As long as they don’t eat it all at once.” Daichi hoped he was right, as much as he loved the kids, them being sick was still gross, Suga nodding in agreement. “So, when we get home, we’ll put them all to bed and put on a movie ok? Spend our Halloween watching scary movies as well as making sure all these little monsters are having fun.”

“Sounds like a plan."

 

“Oh my God!” Suga squealed as the woman’s face appeared in the window, curling into Daichi’s side as his hands covered his face – refusing to look at the movie. “Is she gone?”

“She’s gone, you’re ok.” Daichi assured him before he peeked out from behind his fingers, taking a deep breath as he lowered them completely. “If you hate these movies so much, why do you watch them?”

“Because you like them…” Suga whispered, hugging close to his husband in terrified anticipation. Daichi knew that Suga only did this for him, he knew that his husband would do anything for him and Daichi would do the same. He’d do anything for Suga and their kids, but this moment – it was definitely for the kids. Suga couldn’t see them as they snuck down the stairs, masks covering their faces and buckets full of sticky streamers in their hands. Yuu and Shouyou were almost shaking with excitement, Asahi and Tobio rolling their eyes before Ryuu stopped walking.

Daichi was looking at them.

The kids froze, knowing that they’d been caught before they saw Daichi smile, gesturing to Suga who was still completely oblivious to what was going on. Tadashi, Kei and Tobio moved first, hiding at the side of the sofa but keeping below the arms, knowing that they could be the quietest out of all of them. Asahi and Shouyou hid around the back because, even though Shouyou was small, the jumping would make up for it. Yuu and Ryuu hid at the other end of the sofa, the group of kids smiling to each other before Daichi scratched his head, doing a count down with his fingers before a figure on the TV jumped out, Suga jumping before Daichi made the signal.

The kids screamed, Suga screaming too before they threw the streamers over them, Suga falling off the sofa as he saw the masks covering their faces, the kids laughing as he landed on the floor – pulling their masks up as he looked at them, his eyes blank and confused but full of terrified tears. “Oh my God you scared the hell out of me!” Suga shouted, the kids only laughing louder as he started to pick the confetti from his skin. “What did you put in this? Why is it so sticky?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Shouyou muttered, a smile on his face that made them all know that he’d done something wrong.

“Shouyou, what is in my hair?” Suga said quickly before pulling one of the confetti pieces away.

“Treacle.” Suga gagged as Yuu said that, the kids laughing before an evil grin spread on Suga’s lips.

“Oh you’re in for it now.” Daichi hugged Shouyou – the closest kid to him, covering him in the treacle and confetti that they’d thrown over their heads. The other kids screamed as Shouyou started chasing them, Asahi already caught by Suga and Shouyou hugging Tobio. Soon they were all covered, the dark treacle setting on their skin and the confetti sticking to everything it touched, the nine of them collapsed on the floor – no one caring about the movie anymore as they laughed, tears falling down their cheeks.

“You’re going to have to clean all this tomorrow, you realise that right?”

“Yeah, we know but it was worth it.” Asahi said happily. “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Daichi and Suga said in unison, the kids grinning.

“We’re not your kids but you love us unconditionally.” Ryuu muttered, Daichi and Suga looking to them. “We…”

“They abandoned us, they left us and they didn’t care…”

“Our parents…” Kei finished Tadashi’s sentence, everyone else nodding happily.

“None of our parents cared about us so you took us in.” Tobio muttered, a small smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

“Thank you Daichi.”

“Thank you Suga.” Suga could feel tears edging at his eyes, no longer ones of laughter but ones of love. Suga was wiping his eyes before he felt arms wrap around him, Yuu hugging him tightly.

“Don’t cry.” Yuu whispered, Suga hugging him back as the others swarmed, Daichi and Suga being covered in hugging children before Tobio said something they never thought they’d hear.

“We love you.” It was quiet, near silent but it made everyone freeze before looking to the small child. “We all love you.”

“We really do.” Shouyou finished, Daichi and Suga hardly breathing as they said that.

“Love you daddies!” That was the final straw, Suga broke. Broke down in tears as his husband and children surrounded him, everyone hugging so much that no one could even tell whose arms were whose anymore.

“You guys… you ruin me I swear.” Suga whispered as he hugged them back. “I love you too.”

“We know.”

“Daddy Daichi too!”

“Love you Daichi!”

“I love you all too but you know what I’m about to say…”

“We know, we’re going.” Ryuu muttered before they all stood up, walking back to the stairs.

“Night daddies!” It was like a chorus of everything they could ever want from life, love and happiness and a family of their own and, on the scariest night of the year, they had discovered something magic. The night was dark, scary and terrifying but they ignored all that for the feeling in their hearts, the happiness running through their veins.

“They love us.” Daichi said as they disappeared up the stairs, all heading to the bathrooms.

“They called us daddies…” Suga muttered as he hugged Daichi, the pair so unbelievably happy as they cried.

“We’ve done it Suga.” Daichi whispered, Suga nodding quickly. “We have our family.”

“We have it, everything we’ve ever wanted…” Suga pulled back from the hug before pecking Daichi’s lips. “I love you Daichi, happy Halloween.”

“Happy Halloween, I love you too Suga.”


	2. Day 2 - Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi hasn't found his soulmate, he was starting to doubt they really existed before his string appeared. And of course, when it appears, there's only one man on the other end

“Oh my God.” That was all Daichi could say as he woke up, seeing the hazy red string wrapped around his pinkie.

It was time.

He’d heard stories of this, stories of the red string appearing and the other end being connected to them. Being connected to the person that you were fated to spend the rest of your life with. All the stories that he heard had been good, all of the stories and examples he’d seen had been purely amazing – people falling in love as soon as their eyes met and suddenly, even if they’d tried to deny it before, felt themselves wanting to agree with fate, wanting to follow that string to the ends of the earth for the person who shared their heart. That’s what soulmates were, two people who shared the same heart – the same soul and the same being. They were in sync and meant to be together even when they didn’t know that the other existed.

Daichi had been waiting for this day since he was a child, him and his best friend both dreaming about the day that they would find their soulmates although, Suga’s were always a bit more romantic than his. Daichi and Suga were the only people out of their friends who hadn’t found their soulmates yet – everyone else paired with perfection apart from them.

And that’s who he called as soon as his breath was steady enough that he could pick up the phone and call. “Suga, Suga it’s happening.”

“What’s happening? Daichi, it’s three in the morning.”

“I don’t care! My string has appeared!” He could hear Suga sit up in bed, the smile spreading on his lips and the happiness in his tone.

“Oh Daichi, I’m so happy for you! Where are you now?”

“I’m still at my house, I wanted to tell you before the others but I have to go and find them now.”

“Hang up then! Move your arse, good luck!” Daichi was laughing before he hung up, jumping out of bed and essentially throwing on his clothes before leaving the house – feeling the string around his finger tighten, his soulmate was moving too.

He was so happy, so deliriously excited that he started to run, his feet pounding the pavement as he raced, not needing to look at the string to know it was getting shorter, not needing to look where he was going – the corners coming as naturally as breathing to him as the rain started. Even then, he didn’t stop, even with the water pounding his head and drenching his clothes, nothing would slow him down as he skidded through the puddles, the string pulling him through the park.

Daichi finally slowed then, his eyes glancing over the stream at the bottom of the hill, the bridge crossing the near glowing water and the moon shining against the rippling surface. It felt like one of Suga’s fantasies.

Suga had always dreamt of finding his soulmate like this. Always dreamt of it being during the night, of the moon shining through trees and onto a lake, meeting his soulmate on a bridge – Suga running to them as soon as he saw them, holding their hand and hugging them tightly before sharing a kiss – soft and sweet with sparks flying.

But that was Suga’s fantasy, not his. He just wanted whatever would please his partner, whatever would make them happy in whatever medium they wanted it in. Maybe fate had given him someone just like his best friend? That would be good, that would mean that they get along easily, that would mean they’d get along with Suga.

Suga… it always seemed to be about Suga with Daichi. Everything he thought about was closely followed with a thought of Suga, how would he like it? Would it hurt him in anyway? Suga was in his thoughts more often than any of his other friends, more than anybody else that he would ever care about.

Daichi reached the bridge, stopping as he held the rails, looking at the rain pounding the lake and pausing – wondering what his soulmate would be like. Would they be nice? Would they like his friends? They had to, right? They were fated to be with him, they had to at least be similar in some way right? They had to be compatible in some way, in any way possible which would make them get along, which would make sure they come together and stay together.

“Somehow, I think I always knew it would be you.” Daichi froze, hardly even seeing the person stand next to him on the bridge, the pale and slender hand covering his own – shocks racing through his veins, a shaky breath escaping his lips before he looked. Hazel eyes and silver hair and a smile that made his heart race.

But it wasn’t the kind that he’d always remembered, there was this glow about him that he’d never had before. His hair looked softer, seemed to frame his face better and draw out all the details that Daichi used to have to look for. His eyes looked bigger, brighter and the tiny flecks of multi coloured perfection showing more than ever before. Water droplets were running down his skin, falling from his features and giving him an ethereal look that Daichi never thought would look more perfect on a person than it did at that moment.

“Suga.” Even his name tasted different on his tongue, tasted sweeter with a more delicious feeling to it. “You… but we…”

“I know.”

“You’re my best friend.”

“I know Daichi.”

“But it never works like this. It never works as well as this.” Daichi whispered, his hand turning under Suga’s so their fingers slipped together. “It’s never someone you know, never someone that you already like – never someone where loving comes easily.”

“We’ve never been normal Daichi, you thought as soulmates we’d be any different?” Daichi laughed, Suga’s head on his shoulder as they looked at the red string – so short it was hardly there anymore but glowing in the darkness. “We’ve been connected since birth and we found that connection on our own, without fate even interfering.”

“Interfering?”

“I was scared Daichi.” Suga whispered, his hand tightening around Daichi’s. “So scared… I was scared that someone else would – that someone else would end up with you. That you’d find another person to love. I didn’t know if I could deal with it Daichi.”

“Why didn’t you tell me that your string was there when I called?”

“I didn’t see… I didn’t see it until you hung up and then, it just clicked? Like, I realised why we’d been so close all this time…”

“Because we’re meant to be together.” Suga smiled, hearing Daichi say that was one of the things that Suga had always wanted to hear, that Suga had longed for as soon as he realised that Daichi might just be the one. “We got to know each other by ourselves but even fate says we’re meant to be together. Our souls have been joined for even longer than our hands have.”

“I think we knew all along, you know?” Suga muttered, Daichi nodding in agreement as they turned to face each other. “I think I’ve always known it was you.”

“I think so too… Suga, I-” Suga’s finger was on his lip, smiling before he pressed closer to him, their chests together as he pushed onto his tiptoes, his lips hovering by Daichi’s as he moved his fingers.

“Stop talking.” Suga whispered before their lips pressed together, Daichi feeling his nerves explode before his arms wrapped around Suga’s waist, kissing him back in the way that he knew he wanted. In the way that Suga had told him he’d always wanted.

That’s why they were here, in Suga’s ideal spot at his ideal time with everything the way he wanted because all Daichi wanted was Suga to be happy. All he wanted was for his soulmate to be happy. And in that moment, the moment in which their lips met and their eyes closed and they finally felt each other for the first time, Daichi knew that Suga was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 down 5 to go!!! Loving doing this so far!   
> Will post again tomorrow!   
> Rawr! :3


	3. Day 3 - Gangster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is kidnapped and Daichi needs to save him, unfortunately for the guy who took Suga - he doesn't know exactly who he is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: In this chapter there is blood, and violence and a minor character death - just to warn you

“Has anyone seen Suga?” Daichi asked as they sat around the meeting table, his crows shaking their heads before he sighed. The Crows was one of the most prominent gangs in their area, headed by Sawamura Daichi. Daichi wasn’t the gang leader that most people expected, he actually gave a shit about everyone he employed. He actually cared about them and their situation and everything that went on with their lives. He looked after his Crows.

“No, not since last week. He hasn’t been on the phones either.” Asahi said before Daichi nodded, biting his lip slightly. “You don’t have to worry about him, Suga will be fine.”

“I know that I just… I’ve never not heard from him this long before.”

“Daichi!” Hinata ran into the room, panting as he stopped, everyone turning to look at him.

“Hinata, what’s wrong?” Daichi asked quickly as he saw the panic on his face.

“Video call… you’re about to get a video call and you’re not going to like it… we’re so sorry, we didn’t know, no one knew…”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi asked before the TV on the wall started to flicker. “Hinata, sit down and breathe for a moment. Kageyama, get him a drink.” Kageyama moved, guiding Hinata to a seat before getting him the water, handing it to Hinata and smiling as he took it before the video on the screen cleared.

_“Tell me where it is.”_

_“You’ll have to hit me a hell of a lot harder for that.”_ Everyone looked to the screen as they heard Suga speak, their eyes widening as they saw the video streaming live.

_“Are you challenging me, Sugawara?”_

_“Do you know what? Yes, yes I am because I will never tell you where our headquarters is just so you can go there and kill him. I will not have it. Sawamura-san is everything and you are nothing, even if I told you… you wouldn’t get within a mile of the place without dying so there’s no point. So this is what’s going to happen, you’re going to cut me free and let me go and I might just manage to convince him to let you keep your head when I get back there, ok?” The smile was knocked off Suga’s face as a hand gripped his neck, pushing him back against the wall – his bounds hands trapped behind his back as he tried to take a deep breath, as he tried to breathe even though the fingers around his throat were too tight._

_“You think that your pretty little words can make me do what you want? I’m not your precious Sawamura. I am not the man you can so easily manipulate and I will do something he’d never do… I will kill you.” The hand left his neck, replaced with a dagger as they pushed him to his knees. “I will kill you and I will do it slowly, painfully and I will chop off every piece of you and send it to him in a basket.”_

_“Ah but you can’t.” The man paused, Suga looking up at him, a smile on his lips again. “You don’t know where he is.” The dagger was pulled away and replaced, it was a knuckle duster that time, punching his face and splitting his cheek, sending blood spilling down his face – Suga mouth filling with his own metallic tang._

_“Where is he?”_

_“I’m not going to tell you.” There was another punch._

_“Where is your base?”_

_“I would rather die.” There was a kick to his stomach._

_“Where the hell is he?!”_

_“I’ll never tell you!” Then he screamed – electricity pulsing through his veins, shit he’d forgotten about the electroshock collar. He fell, the man simply watching as he jerked slightly on the floor, the electricity still effecting his muscles even though it had stopped flowing through the collar._

_“Maybe he’ll tell me then…” Suga’s eyes narrowed before pausing, seeing the camera pointed at him. “Your precious crows are watching; the people you’ve been working so hard to protect. I wonder what they’re thinking right now? I wonder if they still think that you are worth all this trouble?”_

_“Daichi… don’t, I’m fine…” Then he was being kicked, over and over again and Suga could feel himself grunting with the force of each impact, feel himself flinching at the pain and trying to squirm away from the motion but he couldn’t move. His limbs were too heavy and his mind too numb, the pain dulling his senses until he could feel the emptiness – he could feel death coming for him and it would be so easy to just let himself go, to slip into nothingness-_

_“Sir, there’s a phone call for you.”_

_“Can’t you see that I’m busy.”_

_“It’s Sawamura.” Suga’s eyes widened, looking up from the floor as the man took the phone._

_“Good to hear from you Sawamura.”_

“If you touch him again I swear that you won’t even have the vocal cords to scream as I kill you.” The Crows looked to Daichi, seeing his hand balled into a fist on the table.

_“So I trust that you’re going to tell me what I want then?”_

“No, but we are going to do an exchange.”

_“An exchange?”_

“You give me Sugawara back and I will give you a tour of my headquarters.” The Crows could feel their eyes widen, even Suga was looking at the camera in shock and anger, shaking his head quickly.

_“That’s a lot to give for one man.”_

“That’s not a lot to agree to if you don’t want me to storm your facility and torture you three hundred times worse than what you’ve done to him.” There was silence for a moment before the man sighed, agreeing before Daichi smiled. “Alright then, tomorrow, I’ll text you an address. Meet me there at noon, no excuses. If you are late then I will hunt you down and kill you.” Daichi hung up, almost slamming the phone on the table before looking back to the screen.

_“Hear that Sugawara? Your master is coming to save you.” The man knelt down, gripping Suga’s hair and forcing their eyes to meet. “Funny… you said he wouldn’t do that. Did you lie to me again?” Suga was silent, his eyes blank even as they stared at the man. “What’s wrong with you? You’re going to be saved, aren’t you happy?”_

_“You’re going to regret this.” Suga whispered, the man’s eyes narrowing. “You’ll regret ever taking me, you’ll regret leaving these scars on me and you’ll regret answering that call because this won’t go down how you think it will – you will die. That is a promise.”_

_“No Sugawara, you’re the one who is going to die.”_

 

“This is a bad idea Daichi.”

“How is this a bad idea?”

“Look, I understand that you’re desperate to save Suga but there is no way that you going to this meeting will end well.” Tanaka told him bluntly, Asahi nodding in agreement. “And only taking us two? Are you mad?”

“No, we don’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Asahi looks like a softy so they won’t suspect him and you’re going to try being nice so they won’t suspect you either. We’re going to get Suga back and that man is going to pay.”

“Daichi, you’re letting your emotions cloud your judgement.”

“Of course I am; he’s got Suga.” The car stopped, Daichi looking out of the window and seeing the three cars waiting in the deserted car park for them. “We’re going to do this and do this well.”

“Alright just, if we tell you to stop, you stop ok?” Asahi said, Daichi nodding before they got out of the car, seeing the others do the same. They were a gang that hardly anybody even knew about, not high enough in the world for them to really make a difference but enough for them to be slightly noticed.

Suga wasn’t there, he wasn’t anywhere to be seen as they stood there, silence filling the atmosphere around them as they just stared. “Where is he?” Daichi said, not being able to stand the silence.

“My, straight down to business, aren’t we?” The man said before nodding, another moving before walking back to the car, opening a door and pulling Suga out.

He looked even worse now than he had on the video.

His eyes were covered by thick, dark cloth holding noise cancelling headphones in place. Blood was almost a sheen on his skin, the cut in his cheek leaking down his face and staining his skin. Daichi could see that they’d hurt him more, seeing the scabs pushed against the fabric of his shirt, the red raw skin of his wrists from the cuffs and the shaking in his legs – surprised that he was even able to stand. “You are really testing my patience here.”

“I said that I’d give him back, not that I wouldn’t hurt him again.” Suga was pushed to his knees, wincing as the force used. “I think we’ll keep hold of him until we get to your headquarters, just to ensure that you’re not lying to us.”

“If you don’t hand him over right now then I won’t take you there.” The man paused before pulling a walkie-talkie from his pocket, speaking into it.

“Stand.” Suga paused for a moment before pushing himself up, trying to stand steady on his trembling legs. “Do you know where you are Suga?”

“No.”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“No…”

“Do you know who’s standing in front of you?”

“Daichi.” Daichi could feel his heart stop before the man reached up, undoing Suga’s blindfold and smiling as he saw the tears running down his cheeks, Suga smiling as soon as he saw Daichi, the headphones falling from his head. “I thought I told you that I was fine.”

“Well you’re obviously not fine, are you?”

“I think I can manage.” Daichi laughed, Suga pausing slightly as his smile faded. “He’s going to kill you.”

“He can try.”

“I am right here you know? I can hear everything you’re saying…”

“Then answer a question for me.” Daichi said, the man pausing. “Why, of all The Crows, did you take Suga?” The man thought for a moment, Suga sniggering.

“Because he thinks I’m nothing more than your boyfriend. That’s what he said when he thought I was asleep…”

“And you really think that I would bring someone into my gang, into my house and my life who wasn’t amazing in his own way?”

“Ahh Daichi, you’re making me blush.” Tanaka and Asahi were smiling, seeing the cunning return in Suga’s eyes before Daichi shrugged. “What do you want me to do?”

“Knock them out.” The man was on the floor in seconds, his head hitting the floor as Suga snapped the handcuffs around his wrists.

“Holy shit.” One of them muttered as Tanaka and Asahi joined Suga, they were the best hand-to-hand fighters in The Crows. They didn’t need weapons, just their fists and their feet and enough time to actually think before they acted and with how quick their minds worked, that was only a few seconds.

Tanaka preferred using his fists, preferred the feeling of bones cracking against his knuckles and liked the blood against his skin. He felt more in control when he used his fists, his feet permanently shifting as he fought the people around him, as his arms moved faster than his eyes could really see, people falling around him.

Asahi was more defensive, waiting until his opponent moved and using their own strength against them, flipping them and tripping them and using them to propel his motions. Asahi didn’t even really have to move, just block and use his natural strength.

Suga, on the other hand, it didn’t seem like he could stay still for even a moment. His fighting style seemed to amaze everyone who watched him fight, it was extremely acrobatic. Even with his shaky legs and bruised body, his dodges had him jumping and flipping and dropping to the floor – kicking and punching and easily making people fall before someone’s arm locked around his neck, dragging him backwards and away from the others, a gun pressed against his head.

“This is a bad idea…” Suga whispered, trying to fight him as he heard the safety click by his ear. “You’re making a mistake, let me go and you won’t get hurt.”

“Shut up you idiotic-” a shot fired, the man holding Suga falling to the ground, Suga’s eyes widening as he felt the blood splash onto his skin, the dead body falling behind him.

“Suga, step away from him.” Daichi said quietly as he lowered the gun, Suga’s feet rooted to the spot. “There wasn’t another choice, walk away…”

Suga couldn’t say anything as he walked away, refusing to look back as the last man fell, one dead – too many unconscious to count. “Hey, just look at me and come here ok? You don’t have to be strong anymore… just, come here and we can go home and everything will be ok.” Suga fell into his arms, sobs finally wracking his frame as Daichi’s arms wrapped tightly around him, Asahi and Tanaka smiling as they cleaned their fists, getting back into the car. “I was so scared Suga, so scared of what he was doing to you.”

“I thought I wasn’t coming home.” Suga’s face pressed into his chest, breathing deeply with Daichi’s scent comforting him. “I thought I was going to die Daichi.”

“How did this even happen? How did they get to you?”

“They were outside my house. I opened the door and they knocked me out and dragged me God knows where… Daichi they know about everyone. They know who we all are.”

“We’ll make it ok Suga, I promise.” Daichi’s hand was running over his hair, calming him with a soothing voice and the motions that made him feel safe. “You’re not going back to that house.”

“What?”

“You’re not going back there; I can’t risk losing you again.”

“Daichi, I can’t just leave my home, where would I go?”

“With me, come and live with me. Move in with me Koushi.” Suga pulled away slightly, his eyes meeting with Daichi’s before he kissed him, quick and simple. “Is that a yes or-?”

“Yes!” Suga said happily, hugging Daichi as tight as he could as he grinned. “Maybe after I see a doctor though, I can’t guarantee that all my bones are in one piece.” Suga yelped as Daichi picked him up, carrying him like a princess as they headed back to the car. “Oh my God, Daichi! What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m making sure you don’t get hurt.” Daichi said as he carried him to the car, pausing outside as he pecked Suga’s lips. “I’ll make it ok Suga, I promise you.”

“I know you will Daichi.”


	4. Day 4 - Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is part of an idol group, Daichi is his choreographer - there's only one thing stopping them. That stupid no dating rule.

“Suga, go Suga, go Suga!” Suga was laughing as he listened to the chants, the screams as he danced, people cheering as the others clapped along to the beat. When Suga was a kid, he never thought he’d be an idol, never dreamed that he would stand on a stage with some of his best friends and sing to thousands of thousands of people.

People didn’t often know what their group name stood for but PSS was important to them all and they knew why. They were the Pretty Setter Squad and they loved doing what they did. Oikawa was one of the main singers along with Suga and Kenma, the trio managing the most amazing harmonies but still standing out in their own right. Tobio and Akaashi were the best all-rounders they could ask for, performing in both rapping and singing but all of them could do something cohesive and amazing that made everyone swoon. They could dance.

Now, they didn’t really like to brag but… their choreographers were the best in the world – they knew how to drag out their strengths and make them better and keep their audience wanting more. They always watched all of their performances, knowing that they got better with each and every dance, each movement more fluid and spectacular than the last.

“They’re still getting better…”

“Well duh.”

“Shut up Bokuto.”

“But that’s what they do Kuroo, they get better.”

“I know but… I didn’t know Kenma could do that on a stage before now. He’s really coming out of his shell.”

“You’ve bought out the best in him.”

“Thanks Iwaizumi.”

“What about you Shouyou? How’s Tobio doing?” Shouyou was grinning as he watched Tobio, a foreign smile on the idol’s face that wasn’t there enough.

“Good! Thanks for letting me join in with this guys!”

“No problem, Daichi was looking after Tobio and Suga and with what they’re doing now, I don’t think he’d be able to handle it.”

“Not to mention Tobio listens to you a lot more than he ever listened to me. You are no longer an apprentice; you’ve earned this Shouyou.” Daichi muttered, looking out to Suga as his dance solo finished – the silver haired male bowing as cheers erupted, flashing them the smile that they all loved so much. “And I get to spend more time focusing on Suga now so he’ll get even better.” The others smiled as they looked to each other, the soft smile on Daichi’s lips betraying all the feeling they knew he had for Suga.

“Just tell him already.”

“It’s not that simple Iwaizumi.” Daichi muttered as he looked away from Suga, smiling as he looked back to them. “Even if I did tell him, we can’t do anything about it. They’re not allowed relationships, especially ones with guys. That’s like me saying you might as well just admit your feelings for Oikawa, or Bokuto and Akaashi, Kuroo and Kenma and Tobio and Shouyou.”

“Hey, Oikawa and me fully know what’s going on and we’ve come to accept that.” He admitted, Kuroo nodding in agreement.

“Me and Kenma too…”

“I think Akaashi knows…”

“Tobio too.”

“But-”

“We know it can’t go anywhere… publically. But they do have private lives just like we do, who says that anyone has to know?” Iwaizumi had that smile on his face, the one that was sneaky and mischievous.

“You and Oikawa… you’re already a thing aren’t you?”

“You really thought that we would throw away our feelings for a job? As much as Oikawa loves this… he loves me too and that’s what matters to us.” Daichi looked to the floor as he heard the group start their final speech. “You’ll never know how he feels without telling him how you feel so… give it a shot? There’s nothing to lose.”

“Everything Iwaizumi, I could lose everything.”

 

“You missed a step.”

“For God’s sake!” Suga threw his towel to the floor as he panted, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and ignore the aching in his muscles.

“It’s alright Suga, you’ll get it eventually.”

“We need it learnt by next week Dai, there’s not a lot of time before we’re filming the new video. On top of this we’ve got to finalise the track and make sure that our costumes are right and the designing is done… I’m exhausted Daichi.”

“Ok then, we’ll take a break.” Suga essentially fell to his knees, Daichi smiling before throwing him the water bottle in his hand. “If you’re finding it this hard, why aren’t you telling anyone?”

“The others aren’t finding it difficult… how can I?” Daichi sat in front of him, cross-legged and waiting for Suga to keep talking before he sighed. “To be honest, I’m distracted.”

“Distracted by what?”

“Something minor and unnecessary for me to even bothering thinking about.”

“So why are you letting it distract you?” Suga’s hand balled into fists, looking to the floor as he thought. “You know that you can tell me anything right? I’m your friend before your choreographer, it’s ok.”

“But it’s not ok…” Suga whispered, glancing to Daichi. “It’s not something that can be solved as easily as you’d think.”

“So it’s emotional rather than physical?” Daichi smiled as Suga went silent, the pair’s eyes meeting. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Have you ever been in love, Daichi?” Daichi’s eyebrow rose, thinking before nodding slightly – Suga sighing quietly. “Yeah… I thought you would’ve…”

“You’re in love?”

“Yup.”

“But your contract won’t let you date anyone-”

“Nope.”

“Publicly.”

“What?”

“Have you read your contract in full?” A blush crept onto Suga’s cheeks, knowing that he was caught out before shaking his head. “It doesn’t say you’re not allowed to date, just that you can’t get caught dating. You can date, just not in public.”

“How have you read my contract?” He asked, Daichi shaking his head.

“I haven’t, it’s just known that most idols have that clause in their contact. And Oikawa yelled it at the top of his lungs when he was signing it.” Suga was laughing, smiling again as he thought about it, Daichi shrugging. “So, whoever this person is, you go and get them and you never let them go because you deserve to be happy so… go fight for the person you love.”

“I don’t think there will be any fighting involved.” Daichi’s eyes widened as Suga’s lips pressed against his, just simple and soft and enough to stop Daichi’s heart. “See?” Suga whispered as he pulled away. “I don’t see you pushing me away…”

“Suga, you – me? You love me? Why?” Suga sniggered, seeing the confusion in Daichi’s eyes and blush coating his cheeks. “I’m a nobody… I’m just a guy and you’re – why me? You’re amazing and beautiful and everything anyone could wish for and you want me?”

“Of course.” Suga muttered, as if it was obvious. “Who wouldn’t want you?”

“But-” Suga’s finger was on his lips, Daichi pausing as he saw Suga smile.

“You left your microphones on, the ones which you use to remind us of what’s coming if we ask… During my dance solo you – you said that-”

“Oh God you heard that…”

“Did you mean it?” Suga asked, pulling his hand away as he thought, his hands quickly covering his face. “Oh God you didn’t mean it… Daichi I’m so sorry, I should’ve asked I just assumed-” It was Suga’s turn to be shocked as Daichi’s hands wrapped around his wrists and pulled them from his face, Daichi kissing him, coaxing his lips open with his – Suga near whimpering at the tongue brushing against his lips, his hands knotting Daichi’s shirt as hands slid through his hair – pulling him closer. “Dai…”

“Of course I meant it.” Daichi whispered against his lips, Suga smiling as their foreheads pressed together. “I just thought you’d want someone better.”

“You are my friend Daichi, not to mention that I can spend every day with you without people figuring it out. I want to be with you, I want you to fall in love with me like I’ve fallen for you. I couldn’t ask for someone better because there is no one better. You’re the only person I’ve ever truly wanted.”

“Then hang on tight and don’t let go because I certainly won’t.” Suga grinned as Daichi kissed him again, deliriously happy as they realised what they had gained. More than a friend, more than a choreographer or an idol. They had gained each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave one of my favourite K-pop songs here for you 'cos I can totally imagine them all singing and rapping and learning the dance so yeah  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVwAVbKYYeM  
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Day 5 - Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something special happening here at the beach

The sun had already set when they got there, the waves still lapping against the sand as the ocean met the land. They sat down where the sand started to turn into pebbles, close enough to feel the ocean breeze on their skin but not be touched by the bound to be freezing water. Unlike most of the people who had come earlier in the day, Daichi and Suga didn’t go to the beach to swim.

They could do that any time they wanted.

One of the few advantages, they’d discovered, of living by the beach was that they could go whenever they wanted. They never needed to plan ahead, just hop over the fence at the back of their house and down onto the pebbles beneath. But this, they’d been planning this visit to the beach, at this day, at this moment for months.

Their barbeque was behind them, dug slightly into the ground to make sure it was stable with the coals dying inside, the smoke keeping them as warm as the blanket Daichi had wrapped around them. Suga was sitting in between his legs, his back against Daichi’s chest as they watched the stars reflected in the sea. “We made it in time right? We haven’t missed it?”

“No, I think we’ve got another five minutes.” Suga nodded slightly, his head against Daichi’s shoulder. “That’s if Oikawa sent me the right time.”

“With what we’re about to see, I doubt that he’d be wrong.” That made sense, Oikawa was rarely wrong about these things. “We don’t do this enough.”

“Do what enough?”

“Just spend time together, we’re always busy with work or something that keeps us out of the house and… I miss you.” Daichi smiled as he looked down to his boyfriend, the man that he loved more than anyone else, the person that he wanted to spend every second of every day with. Every moment of every minute and every beat of his heart.

“I miss you too Suga.”

“Can we just… just run away?” Suga asked, Daichi narrowing his eyes. “Run away from our responsibilities and everyone who supposedly needs us? Just, sell our house, withdraw all our money and backpack across the world? Never looking back and never spending two nights in the same place.”

“We could sleep on beaches like this or in fields and never have to worry about anything again. Just run and keep running and never have to stop for anyone again.” Suga laughed as Daichi finished saying that, the pair smiling.

“So idyllic.”

“Sounds so perfect.”

“Perfection is painfully unrealistic.”

“We’d run out of places to go.”

“Run out of money…”

“We’d probably get lost and never be able to find our way back.”

“Not to mention that our friends would hate us.” Suga sighed, Daichi hugging him tighter.

“I don’t think we need to run away, Suga.”

“We don’t?”

“No, because I feel like I never need to run away from anything ever again if I have you.” Suga grinned, turning his head and pecking Daichi’s cheek before Daichi brushed his lips against his, Suga turning to straddle his waist as their kiss deepened, stronger and more passionate and perfect and everything they could ever ask for. “Hey, I think we wasted the five minutes.” Suga looked up, his eyes widening as he saw the sky above him lit up with the shot of a star.

“Woah…” That was all Suga could say as they looked up, watching the meteors shooting through the sky. They left trails as they went, trails of light and dust streaming through the sky behind the flaming balls of rock that were plummeting towards the ends of the universe.

The sky looked different then, yes the stars were the same and they knew nothing had really changed but… there was something different about what they thought was just blackness when those flaming stars shot across the sky. They lit up the sky. And there were so many shades that they never knew were there before. The sky was never just black, there was layers of navies and plums but the brightest streaks of white and gold and silver from the stars and the meteors. But there was something Daichi loved even more than the sky at that moment.

He loved the reflection of the sky in Suga’s eyes.

It perfectly highlighted every fleck of the hazel shading, his eyes wide with wondrous adoration as his eyes followed the stars across the sky. His hands were gripping Daichi’s shoulders, leaning back so he could see the sky easier, a wide smile plastered on his face. “Daichi, you’re missing it!” Suga said happily as he looked back down to Daichi, seeing the small smile on his lips. “What?”

“I love you Koushi.” Suga paused as he heard that before sighing, his hand running from Daichi’s shoulder to his cheek – his thumb brushing against his lip. “So much.”

“I love you too.” Suga whispered before pecking his lips.

They may have gone to the beach that night to watch the stars, but Daichi had found out that the stars couldn’t beat the happiness he felt whenever he was with Suga. They may light up the sky but they could never light up his heart like Suga could. A few flaming rocks a million miles away could never be as warm, beautiful and amazing as the man on top of him – as the man who loved him unconditionally and without hesitation.

Stars were out of reach; stars were not easily obtained but he had a fallen star right there in his hands – why would he need anymore?


	6. Day 6 - Maid/Butler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Daichi's investors hates his butler, Suga. But there's no one else to serve them, so what does he do? Suga thinks it's about time he broke out his maid uniform.

“My Daichi, you’ve certainly upgraded since I last came here…” Suga resisted the temptation to narrow his eyes. “Definitely better than that man you had here before… what was his name, Sugawara?”

“Yes it was.” Daichi muttered as he looked to Suga.

They’d tricked him.

The man in front of him was an investor, wanting to but from Daichi’s company but there was one thing he didn’t like. He didn’t like Suga. Suga was his butler, a brilliant butler at that who would do anything for Daichi but for some reason – the investor couldn’t stand him. But Daichi wouldn’t fire Suga because of some man that would disappear eventually. He wouldn’t fire his best friend, confidant and closest ally for a man who didn’t matter.

And so Suga came up with an idea.

His dress was black, tight around the added corset with sleeves to his wrist, the white cuffs matching the collar. The skirt flared at his waist, flowing to his knees and hiding the stocking beneath. He’d even gone so far as to wear heels, high heels! Daichi was amazed at the lengths he’d go to. He was wearing a silver wig, the long hair enough to hide his features when someone looked at him – slight makeup the finishing touch.

Suga liked dresses. He liked the idea of being a maid and so, even if it was just for a day, he’d decided that it would be easier to wear a dress than hide in his room.

“Whatever happened to the other one?”

“Sugawara found another job elsewhere, I had to hire a replacement.”

“Still kept with a theme though, silver hair… very pretty.” Suga’s hands balled into fists, Daichi glaring at the man.

“You’re here on business, not so you can hit on my maid. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d quite like to get this over with.”

“Of course Sawamura-san.” He motioned for the investor to go into his office, the man walking ahead before Daichi looked back to Suga, the man disappearing into the other room. “I’m so sorry.”

“He just called me pretty.” Suga muttered, looking to Daichi. “He hates me because I’m pretty.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Suga grinned, looking to Daichi as he shrugged. “It’ll be over soon, I promise.”

“Can I keep the dress?”

“Of course you can keep the dress.” Suga laughed before Daichi walked to his office. “You do make for a very pretty woman.”

“Shut the hell up and have your meeting.”

 

“You’re too good to be here.” Suga looked back before leaning up from cleaning the table and looking at the investor.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re too good to be a maid, too pretty to be in this line of work…” Suga stepped back as the man stepped forwards, the man smiling. “You don’t have to be scared of me, sweetheart, I just want to help you.”

“Help me, how?”

“By getting you a different job.” Suga’s eyes narrowed, looking to the investor as if he was crazy. “One that pays much better than this.”

“I highly doubt that and frankly, I’m not interested in any job that a scumbag like you would have to offer so… back off and I won’t tell Sawamura about your offer.”

“Feisty too, oh I like you.” Suga gagged before looking to the door, seeing Daichi leaning on the frame, nodding slightly. “Come with me, come away from here, I’ll make everything better.”

“Oh my God you’re the worst human being I’ve ever met and I would rather have a colonoscopy than go anywhere with you. Ever.” The man’s eyes widened, Suga crossing his arms. “You’re a despicable person and I think you should leave before Daichi gets here and hits you really hard.”

“Or you could dress normally and come with me, Sugawara.” Suga’s eyes widened, Daichi near freezing at the door. “I knew it was you… no one else could be that pretty, no one…”

“Ok you can back off now.”

“Come with me, Sugawara. Leave him and come with me, it’ll be a better life. You won’t have to work, you’ll just have to live, with me.” Suga’s back hit the wall, the investor sighing. “You can’t tell me that you don’t want this, that you don’t want me? People like you always want the same things – money, as much of it as you can get your hands on and I’ll give that to you. Just say the word.”

“No.” Suga’s eyes met with his, the man snarling as Suga smiled. “I don’t want to leave here; I like my job. I’m not after anyone’s money and if you keep propositioning me like a whore then I’ll have to call the cops for sexual harassment so… leave me alone, ‘kay?” The man moved his hand, motioning to grab Suga’s wrist before he was pulled backwards, Daichi gripping his collar and pulling him away.

“Sawamura-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Daichi swore as he opened the door, pushing him out of it. “I will not deal with your company, I will no longer deal with you and if you come anywhere near my house again I cannot guarantee that you’ll leave in one piece. Get the hell out of here.” Daichi slammed the door shut, only waiting a second before running back to Suga’s side.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes I did.”

“You’ve just lost a great investor.”

“He was going to touch you.”

“Your business is more important than my pride.”

“Screw my business!” Daichi yelled and Suga flinched, still jumpy before Daichi sighed, his hand on Suga’s shoulder. “You are my friend Suga, before you’re my maid or my butler, you are my friend and I’m not about to let someone who is completely replaceable walk all over you when I will never find another person who is even marginally like you. Suga, you are more important to me than my business, than my contacts and anything else that might come with it.” Suga hugged him, tight as if he never wanted to let go, Daichi grinning. “It’ll be ok Suga.”

“I know, thank you Daichi.”

“Hey, that’s what friends are for.”


	7. Day 7 - International

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Daichi have gone to university and Suga is offered a chance to a lifetime, to study in another country but that means leaving Daichi for a full 365 days. Can he manage?

“Suga, I’m so happy for you!” Daichi hugged him tightly as he grinned, Suga hugging him back. “But wait… how long did you say for?”

“A year…” Daichi pulled back slightly, looking at his boyfriend and seeing the slight anxiety in his eyes. “A whole year…”

“Hey, there’s no need to get worried over that.” Daichi assured him, his hands on Suga’s cheeks and squishing them together, making Suga look all types of adorable. “It’s just a year, we’ll be fine.”

“Did you know that in all the time we’ve known each other, we’ve never gone more than a few days without seeing each other?” Daichi paused at that, Suga shaking his head as he paused. “Maybe I just shouldn’t go…”

“Hey, no!” Daichi said quickly, Suga’s eyes narrowing. “This is your education we’re talking about; you’re going to study in another country for a year. It’s an amazing opportunity and I won’t let you throw that away because I’m going to miss you. We can still skype and text and we’ll be fine. You need to do this Suga. Don’t let a man who will love you unconditionally stop you.”

“Daichi…” Suga whispered before they hugged again. “I’m going to miss you, so much.”

“I’ll miss you too but you’re going to do something amazing. We’ll manage.”

“I know we will just… it’ll be hard.”

“We’ve been through worse, everything will be fine Suga.”

 

“Daichi it’s been a week and I already want to come home.” Daichi sniggered as he looked at the laptop, seeing his boyfriend pouting on the other side of the world.

“Are you having fun there?”

“Yeah! Everything’s covered in snow and I can snuggle up with my blankets. Classes are fun too, the people here are cool.”

“So why would you want to come home?” Suga paused, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks before pressing his face into his blankets. “You might have to say that a little louder.”

“Because you’re not here.” Daichi smiled, seeing his boyfriend glance at the screen before sighing.

“As much as I miss you Suga, you can’t waste this opportunity. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing that you came back for me. I will always be here, our years at university won’t. Enjoy them.”

“But I want to enjoy them with you.” Suga whispered, Daichi shrugging slightly. “Maybe this will be harder than I thought.”

“Come on Suga, it’s only been a week! You’ll get used to it and then you’ll never want to come home.”

“That’s taking it too far. I’ll always want to come home, you’re there.” Suga looked away from the screen, shaking his head. “I’m sorry but I have a lecture, I’m going to have to love you and leave you.”

“Try and have fun ok? Don’t think about me too much.”

“You’re the only thing that’s ever on my mind.” Suga blew him a kiss before hanging up, his smile finally dropping as he sighed, leaning away from the laptop and sighing.

“Only 358 days left… that’s not long… it could be worse – so much worse.” Daichi closed his eyes quickly as he felt the emotion welling in his chest. “I miss Suga.”

 

“300 days left Suga, that’s all. Just 300 days.”

“I need a lot less than 300 days.” Suga whispered, Daichi could hear the emotion welling in his voice, he could hear the tears edging at his eyes. “Shit, I miss you Daichi. I’ve never… I’ve never been without you this long, I never knew it would feel like this.”

“Like what?”

“I have never felt shittier in my life!” Daichi was trying not to laugh as he heard Suga almost shout. “I want to… I want to hug you and kiss you and sleep next to you again. I want you to warm me up with your smile and make me shiver with your eyes I want… I just want to be near you again.”

“Suga, I… I know it’s hard but it’ll be over soon. We’ll be with each other again soon.”

“Soon isn’t soon enough…” Suga muttered before Daichi heard him move. “Tell me Daichi… what can you see when you look out of the window?”

“Um… the sky?”

“What colour is the sky? What does it feel like over there – like, the temperature?”

“It’s… well, I wouldn’t say black. It’s that colour you get after sunset but before complete night. I can see the moon and the stars and… it’s sort of cold.”

“The sky is blue and the sun is up, there’s clouds scattered all over the sky but you can still see the moon. Only slightly but I can still see it…” Suga whispered, Daichi’s smile dropping as he heard Suga’s voice crack, knowing that tears were falling down his cheeks. “We… I feel like we’re not even under the same sky anymore.” He heard Suga pull the phone away from his ear as he cried, not wanting Daichi to hear him even though he knew Daichi was still listening.

“Suga… we will always be under the same sky, we’ll always be able to look up and know that the other is looking too. I’ll never be looking at a different sky, I will never be somewhere else other than on the same earth as you and that’s where I want to be. As much as I want to be with you, just knowing that we’re on the same earth is enough. It’s not too long now Suga. We’ll be together again.”

“I know just… it’s hard ok? It’s hard knowing that we can’t physically see each other.”

“Hey, you’re still just as pretty on a screen.” Suga laughed at that, Daichi smiling again. “And you sound just as beautiful…”

“You’re making me all blushy, stop it.”

“No because you’re finally smiling again. I hear it. I need you to be happy Suga. It’ll be easier for both of us that way.”

“Alright, I’ll try and be happy, for you Daichi…”

“Thank you Suga, I love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

“I can’t take it anymore.”

“Daichi, what are you talking about?”

“I can’t stand it Asahi; I want Suga back.”

“200 days Daichi, that’s all you have to wait, you’ve done so well already.”

“But-”

“But nothing! Come on Daichi, listen to yourself.” Asahi said quickly, Daichi looking to the floor. “Suga can’t come home yet.”

“I know he can’t but… I just want him back.” Daichi fell back on the sofa, Asahi sighing as he shook his head. “I miss him Asahi.”

“I miss him too; I know it’s nothing like how you miss him but… but we all miss him.”

“I just want him home.”

“And he’ll come home. Suga always comes home.”

 

“150 days.” Daichi sighed as Suga said that, seeing the smile on his lips. “We’re over halfway now, it seems doable Daichi, I feel like I can do it.”

“That’s good, after all you need to finish what you started.”

“Why do you look so sad?” Daichi looked up at the camera, seeing the worry in Suga’s eyes. “I know.”

“Two years Suga.”

“I know.”

“It’s our anniversary.”

“I know.”

“It’s our anniversary and we can’t be together. I know that it’s not your fault and I know that it can’t be helped but I just… I wish we were together today.”

“Daichi…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be talking like this.” Daichi muttered, slapping his cheeks before smiling. “I’m sorry let’s just, let’s forget about all that. How’s your day been?”

 

“90 days left, three months… that’s it. That’s all it is and then Suga will be home.”

“Are you going to meet him at the airport?” Daichi nodded, Asahi smiling. “It’s only three months… I’m honestly so surprised that you two lasted this long.”

“We all are.” Noya muttered, Daichi shrugging as they sat in the gym. Even though they were in university they often went back to their old school – lecturing the new team on how to get better. All the new students had left now, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukki and Yamaguchi staying to talk with their old friends.

“It’s weird being here with you guys and not Suga…” Hinata muttered, the other youngers nodding in agreement. “How’s he doing?”

“Honestly, no idea.” They all looked to Daichi as he stood up, spinning the volleyball in his hands. “I haven’t spoken to him in the last couple of days. I’ve tried to contact him but his phone never connects.”

“That’s weird, have you tried any of his housemates?”

“Yup, they told me to be patient. And yes, I have no idea what that means either.” They all narrowed their eyes, Daichi shrugging before serving the ball, Noya immediately running to stop it from touching the floor, everyone jumping into action and splitting into teams – playing a game like they always used to.

Hours they had been playing, hours but it always felt like days to them. Like endless fun and endless plays – unstoppable combinations and unbeatable team work. Everything working just like it used to, just how they used to love it and just how they always wanted it to be.

“Kageyama!”

“Got it!”

“Tsukki, block it!”

“Three people!”

“One, two three, jump!” The spike was blocked, the ball racing to the side of the gym, straight out the open door.

“Ok, who left the door open?!” Tanaka almost yelled, Daichi running past the players and sliding to a stop, seeing the person holding the ball outside the gym.

“Room for one more?” Daichi stepped back as the other walked forwards, the others pausing as they looked to the door.

“Suga.” Daichi whispered as he stepped into the gym, the others’ eyes widening as they smiled, Suga throwing the ball to Kageyama. “You’re… you’re in the wrong country. Suga, you’re-”

“Shut up.” Suga said quickly before throwing his arms around Daichi, Daichi hugging him as soon as he could – lifting him into the air and spinning him as he started to cry – tears of happiness and joy at seeing him again. “God I missed you. Oh my God I missed you so bloody much Daichi.”

“But… how?” Daichi put him down, smiling as soon as he saw him properly. He didn’t look any different, well, maybe a little more tired and like he hadn’t eaten in a day but still Suga. Still so perfectly his.

“I… I missed you.”

“That doesn’t-”

“I completed everything early.” Suga muttered, Daichi’s eyes widening. “I finished every course, every exam – everything that I could ever need to have done earlier than everyone else. I’m two modules ahead of the rest of the class and they haven’t even started the exams and…” Suga took a deep breath, smiling as he looked to the floor. “I missed you. I wanted to see you, I needed to – I couldn’t bear it and you said that I had to finish. I had to finish what I’d started and I did… As quickly and as well as possible before booking the first flight back.”

“You came back for me?”

“Of course I did! I love you Daichi, did you really think I could stay there when you were so upset? Daichi it was killing me inside, I couldn’t bear to see you like that, I had to do something!”

“You finished everything, early, for me?” Suga paused, seeing the smile on Daichi’s lips before nodding. “I’m not that special.”

“You are to me.” Daichi kissed him, he didn’t care that people could see them, he didn’t care about anything apart from them, at that moment – those seconds that they were together and the joy it gave him. “You’re so special to me, Daichi.”

“I love you Suga. So much, never do this again – never do this again when I can’t go with you, please. Please don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t, I won’t go again, never.” Suga promised, Daichi smiling before gulping. “Daichi? You look really nervous all of a sudden.”

“I… I don’t want to be without you again.” Daichi said, Suga narrowing his eyes as Daichi joined their hands. “I never want to have to wake up without you next to me again, I want to hold you and kiss you and keep you close at every moment. I want you to be mine Suga.”

“I’m already yours…”

“I know but I want more.” Suga knew their friends were shocked, he knew that he should be hearing their gasps but he couldn’t. All he could hear was the thrum of his heart and the blood rushing through his veins as Daichi got on one knee. “Sugawara Koushi.”

“Oh my God.”

“I love you more than anyone else in this world and that’ll never change. I love you and I never want to be apart from you again so… do me an honour and say you’ll marry me?”

“Daichi…” Suga smiled, grinning as he looked to the man on his knees in front of him before his hand was on his chin, Daichi standing as Suga’s hand rose. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“So…?”

“Yes! Of course I’ll marry you!” Their friends cheered, Daichi and Suga hugging tightly and just holding each other, Daichi whispering thanks in his ear and Suga telling him to shut up, he’s ruining the moment. “I love you so much Daichi. Oh my God, we’re going to get married.”

“Yes, yes we are.” Daichi whispered, a gentle peck on his cheek. “I love you so much, my fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DAISUGA WEEK IS DONE! Thank you for everyone who's read this and I hope you enjoyed it, I had so much fun writing it all so, yay!   
> I will still be posting regularly on other fics so if you wanna, check them out :3  
> Thanks for reading!  
> RAWR!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Daisugavolleyballweek2016!!! This is the first prompt thing I've ever done so I'm hoping this all goes well *fingers crossed*  
> I will update again tomorrow with the next prompt :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Rawr! :3


End file.
